A Day at the Office
by pdonyin
Summary: A typical day at the office... Beware, crack ahead, and crossdressing.


**A Day in the Office**

It was a blissful day in the office; birds chirping, people resting. But most importantly, Roy has finally finished his paperworks and got up his lazy butt and off for a walk. That is you don't hear Lieutenant Hawkeyes' yelling across the hall.

Havoc sat in a paper filled room, smoking a good deservered cigerate in appearantly what looks like Roy's room. Yep, even when Roy had finished his papers, he didn't bother to put them away. It was going to be a normal day until a certain fairy like creature wandered through an opening window that was necessary for preventing built up smoke coming from a certain blond head. The fairy goodheartedly began to introduce itself something along the lines of using alchemy and providing wishes. Havoc stared at the little figure and it asked,

"What do you wish for today?"

Havoc has a lot of wishes, like stealing Roy's charm and not having to worry about getting dates, or getting promoted and smoking everyday. Well, what you got to loose for asking? But he quickly scanned the room and decided (for now)…

"I wish Roy could clean his own office already."

With that, the fairy quickly made a transmuting circle, and with a puff, a person dressed in a French Maid uniform appeared. It wasn't just anyone dressed in a maid uniform, but it was indeed, Roy himself carrying a black duster wearing an equally black tight fitting dress that contrasted very well with his skin. The cigarette that was in Havoc's a second ago was dropped to the desk, he could swore that he is going to have nightmares for the rest of his life. But staring at Roy again sent a pale looking Havoc into a fit of nosebleeds causing him to faint and collapse onto the chair. The cigarette on the desk has soon caused a chain fire in Roy's office, burning one paper after the next, leaving the poor Havoc still to his unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, in another office…

Ed for the hundredth time succeeds in throwing a crumbled paper into the waste basket.

"Man, office life is so boring" Ed complained.

Suddenly a fairy appeared in front of his desk. Ed rubbed his eyes and repeating to himself that the fairytales mommy used to read to him when he was little were not true. The fairy introduced itself and asked "what do you wish for today?"

'Yea, and like you could just make something to appear in front of me' Ed thought.

"So… you can make anything appear in front of me?" Ed asked suspiciously.

The fairy nodded.

"Ok, I want to see, er… Roy in a school uniform?"

Ed knew he was pushing his luck, but he just got to see it to believe it. He could imagine the looks on the colonel's face if he shows him a picture of that. Ah, revenge is sweet.

With that, the fairy made a transmuting circle, and out of no where, a colonel in a school uniform appeared. Ed couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh till his stomach hurts. School Uniform Roy just stared at him in confusion. Ed's eyes then travel down from his flat chest to his unwomanly waist and stopped at where the nicely toned and shaven legs met with a extremely short skirt. With that blood began to creep down Ed's unwilling nose and redness began to creep all over his face.

"I AM NOT GAY, damit" Ed cried out.

Meanwhile…

Maes woke up from a delightful sleep, all he needs is a cup of coffee. Yep, life is good. Quite frankly he wonders what the others were doing. Was Alicia getting her bubble bath, did Havoc burnt down the office again, when Roy is going to come back, all sorts of thoughts. In the mist of his daze, a fairy flew onto Maes' desk and began the same boring intoduction once again. Maes studies the creature carefully, and…

"You're so cuteee o, you look just like my little Alicia!" Maes yelped with joy.

With that he began to fetch out all the pictures of Alicia he carries making the fairy think twice about ever coming here again.

"Er.. anyways, I came here to grant you a wish."

"Ooo, you're that Genie that grants three wishes?" Maes asked with excitement.

"No, I only grant one wish, and I'm NOT A GENIE!"

"oh"

"Well, if you say one wish, perhaps Roy in a kitty suit?" Maes asked light-heartedly.

The fairy finished the transumating circle and indeed a certain cat ear appeared, followed by a certain someone dressed in a tight fitting leather and carried a leather whip.

Definitely not what Maes had in mind. Broken vases and chaos could be heard from the locked office a second later.

It wasn't much later Roy and Hawkeyes have returned to from their lovely walk. Curious why everyone was circling his office, he coughed loudly so that everyone could hear his presence. What was weird was that Ed wouldn't stop giggling when he walked by, and Maes was just looking scared as hell. When he took a step into his office, the poor Havoc was still unconcious on his chair, the room was filled with smoke. Then he realized that his office was completely burnt down, along with all his paperworks; which were burnt to ashes by now. Oh, he is so going to kill some people in here. Yep, it's definitely not going to be a peaceful day after all.

Author's note: Please don't kill me for feeding you crap. I guess there is a moral to this story? "Becareful what you wish for?" XD


End file.
